Headband
by Blodigealach
Summary: It was the first time he saw his captain cried. Slight Alpha Pair, One-sided!Yagyuu/Yukimura.


Series: Prince of Tennis  
Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi  
Pairing: Slight Alpha Pair, One-sided!Yagyuu/Yukimura  
Warning: OOC-ness, possible confusion of idea

Note: Hiro here. It's an agreement between me and Sei-kun that we'll write our own love experience in Rikkaidai style, so... Here's mine. Since Sei-kun's is about one-sided love, mine is also the same. Sorry for the characterization and OOC-ness.

* * *

For the very first time in his life, he saw his captain cried.

Everything went very fast to the point he didn't have enough time to ask or reject. He only heard someone calling out his name, so he turned around to see who called him. But just in a millisecond, his vision had already filled with midnight blue.

"Yuki—"

He felt how the other boy was shaking with his face buried on his own chest. It was enough for him not to ask anything, only adjusting his glasses that slid down a little. He hesitated a little before wrapping his arms around the shaking body, giving him a little comfort he might need.

Minutes passed, and Yagyuu couldn't help to observe the one in his arms. He smelled like white plum, a scent that not every man has. It was sweet and gentle, as sweet and gentle as Yukimura himself. His midnight blue hair was like strands of fine silk, falling gracefully to his milky white nape. His body was slender, but not too thin, so it fitted perfectly in his embrace.

After a while, Yukimura finally stopped crying. He nudged Yagyuu's chest softly, and the brunette released him from his embrace. The pair of sapphires was still glimmered in tears, and both of his cheeks were soaked. Yagyuu pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the tears from his face. Tears-soaked face didn't fit him at all.

Silently and gently, he took the captain's hand and led him to the nearest bench in that park. He asked him to wait while he went to get drinks from the nearest vending machine. He left his handkerchief with him, knowing that the captain would need it anyhow. He bought two cans of cold green tea, and hurried back to where his captain was waiting. He was still there, sitting still, squeezing his handkerchief lightly.

"Here," he said softly as he handed the drink to his captain. The blue-haired boy nodded in return, and the brunette sat right next to him. None of them opened their drinks. They just sat still, holding the cold can in their hands. Yukimura stared blankly to the ground, while Yagyuu stared at him with concerned look.

Silence engulfed them for tens of minutes, until eventually Yukimura decided to speak. He didn't think that Yagyuu wouldn't listen to him anyway. "I got a fight with Sanada," he said, starting his story. Yagyuu nodded and listened to him carefully, intending to be a good listener for his captain.

"We're having a practice match in the nearby court. I don't usually go there, but since Sanada is a regular there, I thought it would be okay. But after we took a shower after the practice, I can't find my headband. I searched throughout the locker room, but I still couldn't find it," continued Yukimura. His voice obviously showed that he was annoyed by that incident.

"And then, there's Sanada. I can't believe he can be so blunt. He said that it's _just_ a headband. It's not _just_ a headband, you see. It's a gift from the previous captain after he appointed me to be the new captain. For me, that headband is irreplaceable. Yet that idiot Sanada told me that it's _just_ a headband. Ha! If he lost that ugly cap of his, I bet he'll fuss around about it, that jerk," grumbled Yukimura. Tears started forming in his eyes again, and he wiped it quickly with Yagyuu's handkerchief.

"Well, have you try to explain to Sanada about the importance of that headband?" asked Yagyuu calmly. He had to stand in the neutral side, since he knew both Yukimura and Sanada quite well. An argument like this one happened every once in a while, since the two of them were very stubborn when it came to what they believed.

Yukimura shook his head slowly. "I went away after slapping him across the face. I was too angry," answered Yukimura. Yagyuu sighed and adjusted his glasses again. He should have guessed it. It's impossible for Sanada not to apologize if he knew that the headband was very important for Yukimura.

"You can't really blame him, then. Maybe he really doesn't know that the headband is important for you. You don't explain anything to him either," commented Yagyuu. Yukimura pouted and frowned at Yagyuu's answer, hating to admit that the spectacled boy was right.

"But still! Can't he just be a little kind and help me to search for it? He's very insensitive in terms like this," grumbled Yukimura again. Yagyuu couldn't help but chuckled at Yukimura's statement.

"Isn't it very Sanada to be insensitive?" asked Yagyuu, and that made Yukimura pouted again.

"Yukimura!"

Both blue-haired boy and the brunette turned their head to the familiar voice. There was Sanada, breath puffing as if he had just ran quite a distance, and he really just did. Yukimura was about to left the place, but Yagyuu grabbed his arm to keep him still, resulting in Yukimura glaring death at him.

"Yukimura, I'm sorry about your headband. I have no idea you treasured it very much," said Sanada as he reached where Yukimura and Yagyuu sat. He stared at his captain with apologetic look, yet the younger man looked away from him, still mad from what happened before.

Sanada sighed a little, feeling disheartened by Yukimura's reaction. He then pulled out something from his tennis bag. The white headband was stained with something black and brown, but it was obvious that someone had tried to wash it but failed. He handed it to the captain, who looked slightly confused with what he did.

"Apparently, someone knocked it to the floor and it got stomped by a few people. The cleaning service thought it was no longer used, so he threw it to the trash bin. Luckily I found it just in time before they collected the trash," said Sanada, trying to explain the situation.

Yukimura stared at him with widened eyes, couldn't really believe what he had just heard. From the way he told it, it was clear that Sanada went around asking about the headband, and probably searched every single trash bin in that court just to find his headband. Yukimura took the dirty headband from Sanada's hand with mixed feelings.

"I tried to wash it, but some stains just wouldn't come off. I don't know if it's sufficient, but I bought you a new one," said Sanada as he took out a brand new white headband from his bag, still wrapped in the plastic wrapping, and handed it to Yukimura.

"Once again, I'm sorry," said Sanada again as he bowed down to the captain for a few seconds before straightened up again. Yukimura had already smiled sweetly like before, and Yagyuu could only shook his head softly when he saw what happened right in front of his eyes.

"Apology accepted. Just remember not to speak so nonchalantly about someone else's belonging. It hurts very much when you said that it's _just_ a headband," said Yukimura. Sanada nodded in reply, and Yukimura smiled even wider.

"It's good that the two of you are finally recuperating. I guess I'll be a hindrance if I stay here, so… Enjoy your time. _Adieu_," said Yagyuu as he rose from his seat.

"Ah, Yagyuu, your handkerchief—"

"You can keep it. I still have plenty after all. Now excuse me," cut Yagyuu calmly before he walked away from the scene. Sanada nodded in gratitude when the brunette walked passed him, and Yagyuu also nodded in return.

But just before he left the park, he took one last glance to the seat he had just left. Sanada had taken over his space, sitting side by side with Yukimura, their fingers entwining with Yukimura's head on Sanada's shoulder. He sighed and curled a thin smile, knowing that he still had a long way to go if he wanted to really replace Sanada in Yukimura's heart.

Still, he knew that it wouldn't be too long.

It wouldn't be too long.

* * *

End note:

I have to admit that I tweaked most of the thing to make it more... err... dramatic? Anyway, this is one of my precious memories with my girlfriend, from the time she's not my girlfriend yet *laugh* And, yeah, it's the first time I saw her crying. Or to be precise, it's the first time she came to me crying. She's a tough and cheerful girl, so I didn't expect her to cry in public. And since she was still in relationship with another guy, I never expected her to come to me. Yeah. It's shocking. Anyway, her (ex) boyfriend is not as sweet as Sanada in this fic. He's a total thick-headed jerk and I hate him. But I respect Sanada, and I love Alpha Pair, so I made my action to be his action. Yeah.


End file.
